


Work This Out

by comicalArchitect



Series: The Supercorp Chronicles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalArchitect/pseuds/comicalArchitect
Summary: “You awake?” said Lena, and suddenly everything snapped into focus. They had slept together. Kara had slept with Lena Luthor. Panic and giddiness set in at the same time. Kara did not know what to do, not at all, but she was happier than she had ever been.





	Work This Out

Kara woke up in a bed she didn’t recognize, a very nice bed at that. Her mind was clouded, and she attempted to recall what had happened the previous night. Suddenly, she heard a voice, a beautiful voice.

“You awake?” said Lena, and suddenly everything snapped into focus. They had slept together. Kara had slept with Lena Luthor. Panic and giddiness set in at the same time. Kara did not know what to do, not at all, but she was happier than she had ever been.

“Hello?” said Lena.

“Oh, yeah, I’m awake,” said Kara. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for work,” said Lena. “Get up, you can borrow some of my clothes.”

Kara tried and failed to explain her worries. “But—you—and me—and boss—ethics—and—what happens now?!”

Lena chuckled. “We can figure all that out over lunch later. Now come on, you’ve got stories to cover today.”

The two got up, got dressed, and made it to CatCo on time. Throughout the first half of the day, Kara tried incredibly hard to focus on work to forget how panicked she was over her future with Lena. Maintaining that focus became more difficult, however, every time Lena issued a professional request in her sexiest voice or blew Kara a kiss from across the room. Every time, Kara blushed like an idiot and attempted to hide it from Lena, whose confidence in the situation was unbelievable. Finally lunch rolled around, and Lena came to collect Kara.

* * *

 

 

At the upscale restaurant where Lena chose to get lunch, Kara babbled out her concerns. “Okay last night was really great but we can’t be a thing if you’re my boss! I mean, what will people say? It’s a breach of ethics, and—and—maybe I should get a new job at another paper. It wouldn’t be an ethical breach for you to give me a good recommendation, right? Oh God, oh God, this is crazy, and what about—“

“Kara,” said Lena, calmly but firmly, “it’s okay. There’s no law against sleeping with an employee. Sure, some people might object, but so what? I own the company; it’s not like anyone can fire me. I know I won’t do anything unethical, so why worry?”

Kara calmed down. Something about Lena’s voice was just so soothing. Suddenly, though, another concern came to mind, one that Kara couldn’t voice. _What about Supergirl?_ , thought Kara.

* * *

 

At the end of the work day, Kara knew she needed to talk to someone. _No, not Alex_ , she thought. _Alex was against this relationship from the start_. She decided to call Winn. She then decided that waiting for him to come over would take too long, and instead flew to his apartment at super-speed.

“Kara, what the hell?” said Winn as he opened the window to let her in.

“Sorry,” said Kara, “but this is urgent.”

“Oh my god, is Indigo back?” said Winn. “Do you need me to hack something?”

“What?” said Kara. “No, no. I slept with Lena.”

Winn was momentarily stunned. “Wow,” he said, “I did _not_ see that coming.”

“I know, right?” said Kara. “Anyway, I can’t decide if I should tell her I’m Supergirl or not.”

“Wait, she doesn’t know?” said Winn. “You never told her?”

“What do you mean?” said Kara incredulously. “Of course I never told her.”

“But…” said Winn, “you’re just as close to her as you are to me or James. And we’ve known from the beginning.”

“Yeah, but…” said Kara, struggling to think of an explanation.

“If you’re gonna be dating Lena, telling her seems like a no-brainer,” said Winn. “Honestly, it’s already kinda weird that you never told her before you slept with her.”

“Wow,” said Kara. “You’re right.” She flew back out the window immediately.

“Bye!” yelled Winn, when Kara was already a mile away.

* * *

Kara knocked on Lena’s door. “Oh, hi Kara,” said Lena, mildly surprised.

“There’s something I should tell you if you and I are going to be a thing,” said Kara. “Something I should have already told you.” Kara took off her glasses and began to float off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed it! Or if you didn't!


End file.
